One-Shots about Percy Jackson and the Avengers
by Miss.Magic Girl
Summary: Just some One-Shots I thought of about Percy and some other Demi-gods meeting the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm bored so I'm going to write fan fiction. Its a good way to pass the time.**

**Percy: (appears out of no ware)WERE AM I!? WHO ARE YOU!?**

**Me: I'm Miss. Magic Girl and this is a fan fiction.**

**Percy: Oh I don't get it.**

**Annabeth:( walks through door) Its simple Seaweedbrain. A fan fiction is when people write about books or movies they like.**

**Percy: Oh. We're in a book?**

**Annabeth: I guess so.**

**Tony:(appears out of no ware) WERE AM I!? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!?**

**Me: Ha thats what Percy just said.**

**Tony: Who's Percy?**

**Percy: That would be me. Who are you?**

**Tony: *Gasps* You don't know who I am! I'm Tony Stark genius. billionaire, playboy philanthropist, and IRON MAN!**

**Percy: (Stairs at Tony blankly) Who?**

**Tony: (Screams out of frustration and try's to exit the room only to be pushed back by an invisible wall) WHAT THE!?**

**Me: Oh that was an invisible wall built to keep you inside. Now. TONY DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tony: Why me why not him(points at Percy)?**

**Me:Because I said so now DO IT!**

**Tony: *Gulps* Miss. Magic Girl doesn't own the Avengers or Percy Jackson. Can I leave now?**

**Me: NO! Enjoy the story.**

**(Tony's POV)**

"Please friend Tony surely a man with your skills can track the boy down," Thor begged. He had been begging me to track down this kid Percy Jackson for the past month. Apparently he's some big deal on Asgard. All I know is what Thor told me about him (which isn't a lot). But I don't know why Thor wants to meet him so badly.

I made the mistake of looking up from the new suit I was building. As soon as I saw Thor's puppy dog eyes I knew there was no winning this battle.

I sighed and put my tools down," I'll see what I can do, but I'm not making any promises."

Thor smiled and walked out of the room muttering something about poptarts. I walked over to my computer and typed the boys name in the search bar. Yep I had already hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s network this morning. Why? Thats not something I should say out loud. Anyways When the kids file popped up I was very impressed.

This kid blew up the Saint Louis Arch, he was the kid they were looking for on that nation wide man hunt 5 years ago. He even faced a kidnapper with a gun, and he's blown up more schools then you can count. Now I wanted to meet him. I quickly found his address and printed it out. Then I ran down to the kitchen to find Thor.

* * *

When I got dow there I found Thor and the rest of the team eating lunch.

"Hey Tony," Steve said," I made you a sandwich, but Clint ate it."

I sent Clint a glare before returning my attention to Thor," so I found out where the kid lives do you want to go and meet him?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

Thor nodded, because his mouth was full of pop tarts.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa time out," Clint said waving his arms around," what kid and why dose Thor want to meet him?"

I gave Clint a look that said _seriously dude. _

"The kid Thor's been talking about for the past month. Have you not been listening?" I asked. He just shrugged. I rolled my eyes," well Thor convinced me to track him down, and his file was very interesting, so who wants to meet a 16 year old kid we barely know anything about." I said with fake enthusiasm causing Natasha to roll her eyes.

"I'll go but only to make sure you two don't do anything stupid," she said.

Everyone else agreed so we decided to go to his apartment when he got out of school to day. You know I just thought of something I really hope the kid doesn't freak out and attack us. Man that would be embarrassing The Almighty Avengers taken down by a teenager.

* * *

(2 hours later) Still Tony's POV

So we were walking to the kids apartment. Why weren't we driving? Well Capsickle decided we needed to do some 'team bonding'. Everyone else said no, but we ended up walking anyways oh well. But it was a good thing that we walked or else we wouldn't have met the kid.

"So how much farther to his apartment?" Clint asked.

"I don't know, but if we had driven we would already be there," I said shooting Steve an accusing look who just shrugged. We walked in silence for a few minutes until Thor, who was leading the way, stopped suddenly.

"Thor why did you stop?" Bruce asked.

"Shhh," Thor shushed him.

"Um... Thor?"I started but he shushed me too! Then he turns towards the alley on our right. Thats when we heard it a low growl and a yell. We were too far away to hear what they said, but I could tell it was a male. Without a warning Thor ran down down the alley leaving us no chose but to follow.

As we ran down the alley the yelling got louder, but I could only make out a few word," Over here... flea bag... not... chew toy."

I looked over at the team and by the odd looks on their faces they heard some of what the boy said too. I saw Thor at the other end of the alley. Once we all managed to catch up with him we saw why he had run down the alley.

The alley opened up into a part of town that looked to be abandoned. With an old factory and some other buildings that looked to be unstable and falling down. But that wasn't what we were interested in. What shocked us was the kid standing in front of us with a glowing bronze sword facing a gigantic black dog-like- thing.

"Do you know him?" Clint asked Thor.

"Only from the stories," was his response. Thats when it hit me this was Percy Jackson the kid Thor had been talking about. He was different then I had thought he would be.

For one I thought he would be taller, and I definitely hadn't expected him to have a sword. What was that thing he was fighting. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed the dog had swatted the sword out of the kids hand. That is until the sword landed in between me feet.

The kid said something in a different language and I'm pretty sure it wasn't a complement.

"We have to do something," Cap yelled

Thor shook his head," no, no we don't."

"What are you talking about!?" Steve yelled.

Before Thor got the chance to answer someone cleared their throat. We turned to see the kid now covered in golden dust with a shield. Where did that come from? He was staring at us.

"Umm... if your done arguing can I have that back?" he asked pointing at the sword that was still at my feet.

Thor smiled," of course you can Perseus," the boy slightly moved so that the shield was in a defensive position.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

Thor laughed," everyone on Asgard knows of you. We enjoy telling the stories of you and how you defeated Kronos the great titan of time in the second Titan war."

Perseuses face paled a little, so I guessed he didn't like being reminded of the 'second Titan war.' Who lets a 16 year old fight in a war?

The boy took a few steps back. I think we might be scaring him. Maybe its not such a good idea to give him a sword, but Thor didn't seem to care. He picked up the sword and handed it to the boy hilt first. Perseus cautiously took the sword.

"Its nice to meet you Perseus I've heard many great things about you," Thor thundered," the hero of Olympus defeater of Kronos." Perseus looked shocked like he couldn't believe this random person knew so much about him. He was so shocked he actually lowered his shield.

Thats when I realized he didn't have a scratch on him, but there were a few rips in his shirt. How did that happen?

"Who are you?" He asked. I was shocked that he didn't know who we were.

"We're the Avengers!" I said. He nodded.

"So your the people who were running around New York in those costume things fighting the alien people." Just the way he said it made us laugh even Natasha.

"Yes," Clint said after we had gotten control of ourself's," that would be us."

"I have a question," Bruce stated.

"Yes?" Perceus asked

"How do you walk around New York with a Sword and Shield," Bruce asked, and I'm glad he did so I didn't have to.

Perceus just smiled," I don't."

"What-," but I stoped asking my question when I saw Perceus tap his shield and we watched as it turned watch. Then he took a pen cap out of his pocket a put it on the tip of his sword. I was amazed.

Perceus clapped snapping us out of our shock," I should probably go," he said.

"Okay well it was nice meeting you," Steve said.

Perceus smiled," you too."

"Far well Perceus I hope to see you again," Thor said.

Before he disappeared down the alley he turned around," you can call me Percy." Then he ran off, and I have a feeling this wont be the last time I see him.


	2. Chapter 2: Tony Stark at Goode High

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but in my defense I've been loaded with homework lately so you get the picture. But I really hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Percy's POV**

It had been two months since my run in with the Avengers, and about three days afterwards Tony Stark sent me one of the new Stark phones, and no matter what I do he won't stop texting my. Something about coming to the Avengers tower and showing them my powers, whatever.

So, anyways it was a normal day fighting a monster on my way to school. Having a run in with the school bully, Josh. Being late to science. Normal, well that is until I saw that our teacher Miss. Johnson wasn't there. In fact there wasn't even a teacher in the room. I just shrugged I walked to my seat in the back of the class.

I kind of zoned out until I heard the door open. I looked up expecting to see Miss. Johnson coming in, but that is not what I saw at all. What I saw made me panic almost as much as I would if my father came up and told me 'Hey the second Great Prophecy is going to take place today go get ready for war.'

What I saw was Tony Stark walking into _my science class!_

"Hello everyone I assume you all already know who I am," he said," I will be subbing for Miss. Johnson today." Thats when he seemed to catch me glaring at him from the back of the class. He just smiled back at me.

"Hello Percy Its nice to see you again," he smirked. The entire class turned to me and I inwardly groaned. Why me? Didn't he have anything better to do?

I sighed," Hello Tony."

Someone in the front raise their hand," Yah you," Tony said.

"Um... if you don't mind me asking... how do you know Percy?" I think her name was, Sarah, asked.

Tony nodded, but he looked panicked, nobody else seemed to notice.

"Of course not I met him when... uh ... his ... uh," Tony didn't seem to be able to think of a good lie, so I figured I either had to help out or he would blurt out my secret. Then he would be shipped off to a mental hospital.

"I met Tony when my dad went to talk to him about... pollution in the ocean," everyone turned to me looking confused," my dad, my real dad, works for a company thats trying to save the ocean." I lied easily. I had gotten better at lying ever since the Stoll's started giving me lying lessons.

Tony looked shocked, but he quickly recomposed himself," right and he came to the tower to negotiate and he had to bring Percy with him." Everybody returned their attention to Tony after that.

"Now," Tony said," instead of doing science I'm going to let you all ask me questions, that I will then answer." No one payed any attention to my the rest of the hour. I didn't mind though, I was use to it by now. I didn't pay any attention to the questions they were asking or any of the answers he gave them.

When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and started to make my way to the door, but before I could Tony grabbed arm and pulled me back to inside the room.

"You," he started," are one good lier." I raised my eyebrow.

"What?" he said putting his hands up in the universal I surrender sign. I just rolled my eyes," by the way I'm gonna be your sub for the next week." That caught me off guar.

"Wait what!?" I practically screamed. Tony just shrugged.

"Your teacher was sick so I volunteered to help out," he said it casually like he was just doing a nice thing. I wasn't so sure.

"Uh-hu," I said," was that before or after you figured out what school I go to?" He just gave me an innocent look.

"You better go," he said," don't want to be late for your next class." I just rolled my eyes and left the room. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Time Skip Lunch**

I walked into the cafeteria with my lunch and I walked over to my usual table. It was in the back of the cafeteria it was nice and away from everyone else, I liked it. I was eating my lunch when someone sat down across form me. Which was unusual no one ever sat next to me. I looked up and saw none other then Tony Stark.

"Hello," he said with a bright smile, reminding me of Apollo.

"Hi," I replied and went back to my lunch.

"Why are you sitting by yourself?" he asked," why not sit with your friends?"

My cheeks heated up," I... uh... I don't have any... uh... here."

I stared at my lunch a little embarrassed. I looked up after Tony didn't say anything to see him staring at me eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I don't know why he seemed so shocked.

I just rolled my eyes (I seemed to be doing that a lot today) and went back to my lunch. It was about half way through lunch when he spoke again.

"So, when are you going to come to the tower?" he asked. I sighed this was getting really annoying. Everyday he would text me multiple times the exact same question, and I would always reply with a different comment, then a monster would attack me.

"You will have to drag me," I replied.

Tony nodded," thats a new one," we sat in silence until the bell rang.

* * *

**Time Skip After School**

I was on my way out of school when, guess what? Tony came and blocked the exit.

He gave me a smile," hello Percy." Then he grabbed me lifting me off the ground and he started to carrie me to his car.

"TONY!" I yelled," PUT ME DOWN!"

This caused us to get a lot of weird looks from the other kids at school.

Tony laughed, he laughed!

"No," he responded," you said the only way to get you to the tower is to drag you there. So thats what I'm doing!"

I huffed and I started to punch him," I wasn't being literal!"

Tony didn't seem to care, because he kept walking towards his car. The only trouble he seemed to have was getting me to actually stay in the car. There was a lot of screaming, and punching. When I was actually in the car and buckled (more like tied to the seat) Tony walked around and got in the drivers side.

He rubbed his jaw as he started the car," jesh kid you have a strong arm." _There was definitely going to be a bruise there_ I thought feeling satisfied with myself.

"Well," I said," maybe if you hadn't dragged me into your car against MY WILL! MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A BRUISE!"

Tony just rolled his eyes," whatever." I huffed and turned to look out the window. In the distance I saw the Avengers tower coming into view. _Yep_ I thought to myself _I am soo going to kill Tony._

**Yay another chapter done. Just so you know chapters 2 and 3 are going to be a two shot, so that explains the kinda cliff hanger. Hope you liked this chapter I'm going to try to update on Sundays from now on. Okay bye now. :)**


End file.
